donotfeedthemonkeysfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashley Applegate
This page contains spoilers about Do Not Feed the Monkeys. Ashley Applegate is a character featured in the game Do Not Feed the Monkeys. She is a famous singer and actress. Background Initially known as a child star, Ashley becomes a "mass idol" with a modest public image and – having been known as a singer – turns to a career in acting. She features as part of the cast in the film Cotton Princess 3 and, according to her website (http://www.ashleyapplegate.com), the film's premiere showed that Ashley is just as good an actress as she is a singer. Additionally, she announces a new record and tour for the following year. Unbeknownst to Ashley, however, her limousine driver Leslie Dooley (also known as the "Wonder Driver") has been taking nude photographs of her from the attic of a house across from Ashley's own home and selling the nudes on the black market. Interactions While Ashley cannot be directly interacted with, both her driver Leslie and her manager Andrew Haynes are accessible via online messaging and telephone, respectively. Contacting Leslie With Leslie Dooley's contact information, she can be messaged online. From here, the player can choose to blackmail Leslie into either: *Giving the player a cut of the money she earns from the photos. *Giving the player naked photographs of Ashley Applegate. *Becoming the player's personal driver (i.e. Leslie retrieves groceries from the supermarket). After successfully blackmailing Leslie, she will relocate to another attic (which will not be available as a cage), and the attic cage will be closed. Contacting Andrew Alternative, the player can contact Andrew Haynes with the contact information given. From here, the player – provided the correct information about the "sneaked photos" of "Ashley Applegate" taken by "Leslie Dooley" is available in the player's notes – can inform Andrew that Leslie is taking naked photographs of Ashley Applegate and making profit off of them. When this happens, the attic cage will be closed the following day, with yellow police tape strewn about the place, marking the attic as a crime scene. The newspaper for that day will include a story about Leslie's arrest. The results of these interactions vary. Blackmailing Leslie into handing over nude photographs of Ashley will result in these photos arriving via mail as a gift. If the player contacts Andrew, however, and tells him about Leslie's criminal activities, then the player will eventually receive a signed (but clothed) photograph of Ashley. Ending If the player contacts Andrew Haynes and tells him about Leslie then the ending will reveal that, after her record sales fell – and on her agent's advice – Ashley opts for a more racy image and becomes the main character in her own reality show, The Hidden Gates of Ashley Applenude. Following this, photographs of Ashley fully clothed fetch high prices on the black market. Gallery nude_applegate.jpg|Nude photograph of Ashley. racy_applegate.jpg|Ashley's racier image. Trivia *Ashley's surname presumably comes from Christina Applegate, a famous actress and dancer. *Her transition from child pop star to a racier image may reference former teen idols such as Miley Cyrus, whose career was initially tied to Disney and eventually involved more sexual elements and twerking. Category:Characters Category:Non-Interactive Characters